In flying an aircraft, pilots are often required to compose and send messages either to other systems on the aircraft or to systems on the ground. For example, pilots and air traffic controllers typically communicate using a communication system in which they compose messages consisting of pre-defined phrases or message elements. One typical human machine interface which is used to communicate these messages is the Multifunction Control and Display Unit (MCDU).